


solitude.

by yuu_liarrs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: & transphobia, Angst, Demiromantic Pidge, Fluff, Hush - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), LOTS OF LANGST, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pining, Reincarnation, SIKE, Sorry baby, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Wrong number, a chatfic, a gay one, a lot of pining, like damn lance chill, no one is het lemme say this now, ok yes i needed hidge its cute ok, only hunk knows lance is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: Lance, loner[tm] and lonely, gets accidentally added to a group chat. Why does everyone feel like they've met Lance before? They all want to take the Cuban in their arms and tell him it'll be okay.tldr;lancey lance makes some friends and mom [ read as: hunk ] is proud





	1. accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing my other fics but the gay is calling
> 
> have some langst  
> but also some fluff  
> and some pining
> 
> allura - queen  
> keith - emo kid  
> shiro - space dad  
> pidge - gremlin™  
> hunk - best mom  
> lance - gorgeous man >> random man >> lancelot  
> matt - gremlin 2.0™

**queen**  has added **Unknown Number** to  **The Gay**

 **queen** has changed **Unknown Number** 's nickname to **gorgeous man**

 **queen™:** meet my uncle and gay icon coran yall !!

 **gorgeous Man:**??????

 **best mom:** wait

 **best mom:** lance ???

 **emo kid:** what

 **gorgeous man:** i think you have the wrong number,,,

 **best mom:** lance im dming u

   


**pure soul >> lancelot**

**pure soul:** thats you right ?? how did allura get your number ??

 **lancelot:** i dont know hunk i dont know ??

 **lancelot:** and allura, as in, the most beautiful woman ive ever laid my eyes on allura ???

**  
**

**The Gay**

**queen:** thats not coran's number i typed a seven instead of a one

 **gremlin™:** good job you lesbian

 **queen:** ;))

 **gremlin™** has changed **Gorgeous Man** 's nickname to **Random Man**

 **random man:** hey the other name still fits i am a gorgeous man

 **random man:** hunk back me up

 **best mom:**...

 **random man:** HUNK

 **random man:** MY BUDDY MY MAN ?? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

 **best mom:**.....

 **gremlin™:** get reckted

 **gremlin 2.0™:** get 'em pidge

 **space dad:** guys its 2am

 **emo kid:** hohoho

 **gremlin™:** hehehe

 **space dad:** whos this

 **random man:** the name's lance but you can call me yours ;))

****

**best mom:** ...

 **gremlin™:**...

 **emo kid:**...

 **queen:** ...

 **space mom:** what

 **random man:** ;))))

**best mom:**

**best mom:** LANCE

 **random man:** hunk u know u lobe me

 **gremlin™:** lobe

 **emo kid:** lobe

 **gremlin 2.0™:  l** obe

 **space dad:** lobe

 **random man:** why,,

 **best mom:** lobe

 **random man:** hunk my man,, **,**

 **best mom:** im kidding i loBe you too lance

****

**queen:** anyway,, lets all introduce ourselves ! allura she/her ace lesbian

 **gremlin™:** pidge they/them [ she/her sometimes but rarely ] call me katie and ill steal all your food, aro ace

 **gremlin 2.0™:** matt, he/him, the only one allowed to call pidge katie, bi as fucc

 **space dad:** shiro, he/him, gay ace

 **best mom:** lance knows meee :))

 **space dad:** keith

 **emo kid:** what

 **space dad:** introduce yourself

 **emo kid:** fine

 **emo kid:** keith , he/him, gay

 **random man** has changed their name to **lancelot**

 **lancelot:** OH WAIT FUCK

 **lancelot** : FUCL FUCH FUCH

 **best mom** : lance ??

 **queen** : are you okay ?

 **best mom** : lance ?? please answer us

 **space dad** : whats going on 

 **gremlin™** : hunk dont you live with him go check on him

 **best mom** : hes not ?? home ??

  


**pure soul** >> **lancelot**

 **pure soul** : lance ??

 **pure soul** : lance ???

 **pure soul:** plrease answer me 

 **pure soul** : im gonna cal lyou

  


**The Gay**

**best mom** : he wotn answer my calls im startign to panic

 **gremlin™** : calm down hunk he will be okay

 **space dad** : do you know where we was last?

 **best mom** : i thought he was home i

 **lancelot** : haha so

 **best mom:** LANCE

 **gremlin™** : lANCE WHERE WERE YOU ITS BEEN 20 MINUTES DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSED HUNK WAS WHY WERENT YOU HOME

 **lancelot** : i just took a walk im fine

 **best mom** : get home right now before i call shay on your ass

 **best mom:** youre telling me what happened

 **lancelot** : //

 **lancelot** : my dad called

 **best mom:** oh fuck

 **space dad** : language, hunk

 **gremlin™** : hunk whats wrong ?? you never curse

 **emo kid** : anyone else slightly [ very ] concerned because hunk literally never curses

 **best mom** : where are you

 **lancelot** : i dont know

 **best mom:** im calling you

 **gremlin™** : guys whats wrong ??

 **queen** : is there anything we can do ??

 **space dad** : right now we need to get lance home. i can drive out and find him if needed

 **lancelot** : no, no its fine. you all just met me done worry lmao

 **lancelot** has left  **The Gay**

  


Lance shivered at the cold air, body trembling as tears gathered in his eyes. **" Lola, You're coming home. I don't care what you think but I cannot let you stay out of the house if you're going to keep this act up ! How do you think it makes us at home feel knowing our daughter is trying to be a boy. We already have boys, Lola. You're supposed to be normal. I expect you to be home next week. "** The brunette choked at the memory of his harsh words, stabbing into him like a knife, cutting at his weakest points.

  


**pure soul** >> **lancelot**

 **pure soul** : where are you ?? are you okay ? please come home ??

 **lancelot** : he wannst me to com e home beacause im a disgreace to thim

 **pure soul** : oh no lance,, look im gonna come find you with shiro and shay okay?

 **lancelot** : he doensnt want me in public i cant hunk i cant

  


  **The Gay**

 **gremlin™** : ,,

 **space dad** : anyone else thinking what im thinking?

 **gremlin™** : no we're not all thinking of matt

 **queen** : pidge please be serious here...

 **gremlin 2.0™** : DFLKGDK

 **space dad** : allura is right, lance is some kind of danger and we need to help

 **emo kid** : why though, we barely know him

 **gremlin™** : keith,,

 **emo kid** : what ? im being serious here, you just met the dude today

 **space dad** : it doesnt matter. he's friends with hunk and we're helping hunk

 **gremlin™** : anyone else feel like they know this guy? no ? just me ? im going crazy ? okay me too


	2. Remberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS !!  
> mentions of self harm [ will be noted in the areas it comes up so you can skip it ]  
> season six spoilers !!  
> a kinda vent so im sorry

**emogay** >> t **akashITIMGAY**

 

 **emogay** : thats him

 **emogay** : its my sharpshooter

 **emogay** : i swear its him shiro

 **takashITIMGAY** : Are you sure?

 **emogay** : i know its him.

 **takashITIMGAY** : How can you tell?

 **emogay** : look i

 **emogay:i** know who my soulmate is

 **emogay** : i can feel it

 **emogay** : like,, remember how we could feel like lion's presence? its.. like that.

 **takashITIMGAY** : Vaguely, I don't remember much about our past life. But I can kind of understand, in a way.

 

**The Gay**

**space** **dad** : Is Lance okay?

 **lancelot** : lol evreythings fine

 **best** **mom** : lance...

 **gremlin™** : yeah and im a girl.

 **gremlin** **2.0™** : ..

 **gremlin™** : matt if it werent for the laws of this land i would have murdered you

 **gremlin 2.0™** : I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING

 **queen** : enough ! we need to make sure lance is okay. hunk, are you with him?

 **best** **mom** : he wont let me in his apartment,,

 **emokid** : i know how to pick locks

 **gremlin™** : oh my god a cryptid 

 **emokid** : im not cryptid enough to be cryptid

 **emokid** : i mean have you heard of my boyf mothman? true cryptid.

 **gremlin™** : thats gay

 **emokid:** _imgay.jpg_

 

 **lancelot** >> **pure** **soul**

 **lancelot** : OH NO HE'S HOT

 **lancelot** : but also,,, that mullet,,,

 **lancelot** : come on its twenty gayteen how dare

 **lancelot** : but fuck man those eyes,,,,

 **pure** **soul** : lance,,,,

 **lancelot** : HE COULD STAB ME AND ID THANK HIM

 **pure** **soul** : LANCE

 

 **emotional** **support** **marshmallow** >> **smart** **nerd**

 **emotional** **support** **marshmallow** : _lookatthisbiman.png_

 **smart** **nerd** : does lance not remember ?

 **emotional** **support** **marshmallow** : no.. nothing at all.

 **smart** **nerd** : fuck.

 

**The Gay**

**best** **mom** : wait keith can pick locks ?

 **emokid** : yeah i learned it with my step-dad

 **best** **mom** : he taught you ?? how to pick locks ?

 **emokid** : and to fight, and be sneaky, and yeah all of the above. kolivan is a cool man

 **space** **dad** : Okay hold on, he taught you what ?! where was Krolia

 **emokid** : oh please shiro she helped

 **space** **dad** : ,,,

 **space** **dad** : Anyway back on track... Lance let Hunk in

 **lancelot** : anyone wonder why shiro's name is space dad ? like i dont get it lol

 **queen** : ,,,

 **best** **mom** : ,,,

 **emokid** : ,,,

 **space** **dad** : ,,,

 **gremlin™** : ,,,

 **gremlin** **2.0™** : ,,,

 **lancelot** : what ?? im confused

 **space** **dad** : Thats not the point. Are you okay?

 **lancelot** : haha you tell me

 **emokid** : hunk call me im coming

 **best** **mom** : okay

 **lancelot** : no need

 **lancelot** : dont worry about me

 **lancelot** : you dont even know me

 **gremlin™** : ,,,

 **gremlin™** : still, hunk cares about you and we care about hunk

 **queen** : no one hurts hunk !! if we gotta help him then we will

 **queen** : we're a family. we're voltron.

 **lancelot** : whats a voltron? is it something you can eat ? is it a cute girl ?

 **queen** : ,,,

 

 **funky** **lesbian** >> **ace** **at** **everying**

 **funky** **lesbian** : does lance not remember

 **ace** **at** **everything** : no. he doesnt. hunk told me...

 **funky** **lesbian** : oh no

 

 The Gay

 **queen** : nevermind, lance. are you okay?

 **queen** : lance ?

 **emokid** : we're at his house now so we think he's hiding.

 

Hunk looked at Keith, nervousness swimming in his eyes. "Is... is it open yet?" He asked gently, hands trembling as they rubbed together in the cold night. "I am so sorry I left my key inside I didn't know he was coming home and he would lock me out and..." The brunette rambled, a scared tone in his voice. He got quieter and quieter as he spoke, looking down at the somewhat frustrated Keith. 

"Door's open," The male said, rising from his spot at the door. Keith and Hunk walked into the apartment, looking down to see Lance's messenger bag at the floor along with his shoes which looked to be taken off in a hurry. "Lance?" Keith called, stepping into the living room. "Split up and find him."

_**[ WARNING MENT OF SELF HARM STARTS HERE ]** _

Lance sat in the bathroom, trying to calm his breathing as his body shook. They were in the house, they would find him. They would see what he did to himself and never talk to him again. They'd throw him aside. The brunette shook in fear, holding his bloodied wrist to himself,  holding in soft sobs. Footsteps from down the hall echoed as they walked down to the room. Lance held his breath as the person tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Hey Keith? I think he's in here, but it's locked. I'll grab the key but you need to stand here so he doesn't run, okay?" Lance heard Hunk call out, and more footsteps rapidly approached. Why were these people so wanting to help him.  Lance clambered off the floor, trying to find a place to hide. But the floor was all bloody and they'd know. Breathing in and holding back a sob, Lance hid under the sink.

Soon, the door opened and there were two collective gasps. "Fuck. Where is he?" and "Blood, blood! Oh my god that's blood !" Sounded out at the same time. Lance held his wrist to his chest and held his breath, hoping that they couldn't hear his heartbeat. "Did he... hurt himself?" Lance heard Hunk ask and Keith gave a grunt. He didn't know what to make of it. " Lance please come out, let us help you..." The cuban didn't move as he heard rustling and things being moved around. Oh god they'd find him. They'd so find him. After a bit, Lance's fears came true and the cupboard under the sink was opened. "Oh god, Lance !" Hunk yelled upon seeing him, quickly pulling him out of the tight space. " Are you okay? Why is there blood all over the place and- how- oh... Lance.." Hunk went off on the questions, but soon slowed. The saw the wrist and the  _too_ perfect cuts. "Lance..." Hunk gave him the best mom look as Lance literally burst into tears.

"It's.... ! Not what it looksss like.. I-I- swear...!" Lance stumbled over the words, trying to keep the sobs in as both Keith and Hunk stared at him. Keith just grabbed the first aid kit - how did he know that Lance always kept it in his room, under his bed? - and wordlessly started dressing the wounds.

_**[ END SELF HARM MENT ]** _

  **The** **Gay**

 **best** **mom** : we found lance but uh

 **best** **mom** : things arent so good.

 **gremlin™** : is he okay ???

 **space** **dad** : Whats wrong?

 **best** **mom** : i cant tell you, that would betray his trust but just know that we're gonna keep a closer eye on him now

 **space** **dad** : oh... oh no.

 

 **takashi** >> **hunk**

 **takashi** : did he.. hurt himself?

 **hunk** : i... yeah.

 **hunk** : me and keith found him in the bathroom under the sink.. just like last time. its scary how time repeats himself.

 **takashi** : do you want me to keep an eye on him?

 **hunk** : ah.. no offence but im going to ask pidge

 **hunk** : they'd get along with him but i feel like he'd be scared of you.. as a father figure

 

**The Gay**

**queen** : send lance our best regards,  as voltron we'll try to fix whatever problem he had, wont we.

 **space** **dad** : of course, princess

 **lancelot** : whats a voltron ???? seriously ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there now pls dont steal my food i need it
> 
> also update bc i got two days off of work in a row yeet
> 
> lance is the only one who doesnt remember  
> he remembers some things, like the blue lion being vvvv important and some kind of war but nothing else  
> shiro remembers vaguely due to trama  
> keith remembers everything  
> allura and coran remember everything too, also all of their other lives  
> and hunk remembers his past family but nothing much else, he knows lance was in his past life  
> pidge remembers most of the space war and their family  
> matt has a hard time remembering due to trama also, but is trying his best !! he remembers who everyone is and most of the war though


	3. gays, lend your strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which pidge realizes theyre not actually aro
> 
> oh and, lance and pidge bonding !!!

  **The** **Gay**

 **gremlin™** changed their name to Help Me

 **Help** **Me** : YALL

 **Help** **Me** : YALL GAYS LEND ME KNOWLEDGE

 **my** **aRM** : Pidge, I hope you realize it's three in the morning

 **Help** **Me** : oh, yeah i do

 **Help** **Me** : i just have a very bad predicament and im confused  

 **my** **aRM** : Direct Message me, okay?

 **Help** **Me** : u could just say dm

 **my** **aRM** : I'm the responsible one, okay?

 

 **little** **ace** >> **big** **ace**

 **little** **ace** : i dont think im aro anymore?

 **big** **ace** : What do you mean, Pidge?

 **little** **ace** : i think i like hunk,,

 **little** **ace** : like,  _like_ hunk.

 **little** **ace** : im at his and lance's place bc im watching over lance and it just kinda hit me? hunk is so nice is sweet and just overall a huge amazing emotional support.. marshmallow ?? yeah. emotional support marshmallow. and just i want to be around him and i want him to be okay and !! hes so important to me

 **little ace** : and yeah you can feel these things platonically but i just. i thought about kissing him,

 **little ace** : and im confused. 

 **little ace** : my entire life ive never thought about anyone like that ?? kissing and such is so bleh but when it comes to hunk..

 **little ace** : my heart starts to flutter and i think i realized why people say the "butterflies in my stomach" its almost sickening.

 **big ace** : Are you sure about this, Pidge?

 **little ace** : YES

 **little ace** : ive been thinking about it for the past three hours

 **little ace** : o i think lance woke up ??

 

**The Gay**

**lancelot** : whats up pidgey?

 **Help Me** : u know we are three feet away right?

 **lancelot** : its funner this way

 **lancelot** : lay it on me, pidgeot

 **Help Me** : did i just evolve

 **lancelot** : sure lmao

 **Help Me** : i think i like someone

 **Help M** e: and its weird, because ive never liked someone like this before

 **Help Me** : I always thought i was aro ?

 **Help Me** : but ive been feeling those sickening butterflies and my heart  _soars_ at the mention of a person

 **lancelot** : oh?

 **lancelot** : ohoho?

 **lancelot** : pidgey's got a crush ????

 **lancelot** : and ur confused about it ?

 **lancelot** : do u know about demiromantic people

 **Help Me** : yeah, why?

 **lancelot** : i guess u are one

 **Help Me** : OH

 **Help Me** : that,,, makes a lot of sense.

 **lancelot** : so ,,,,

 **Help Me** : No, im not telling you

 **lancelot** : PIDGE PLEASE

 **lancelot** : i need to knowww

 **Help Me** changed their name to **lance's demise**

 **lance's demise** : do you really

 **lancelot** : YES

 **lancelot** changed their name to **IT WAS PIDLGKJEKRLKJLK**

 **IT WAS PIDLGKJEKRLKJLK** : no it wasnt

 **IT WAS PIDLGKJEKRLKJLK** changed their name to **IT WASNT PIDGE**

 **IT WASNT PIDGE** : pidge is a great human being and i respect them and their privacy !!!

 **IT WASNT PIDGE** : :)

 **lance's demise** : wow thanks lance ! youre a great person too

 **IT WASNT PIDGE** : wait what

 **IT WASNT PIDGE** : do you really mean that?

 **IT WASNT PIDGE** changed their name to bi disaster

 **lance's demise** : yes ?

 **bi disaster** : oh

 **lance's demise** : ive spent this entire week with you and ive only seen a great, selfless person

 **lance's demise** : DONT CRY LANCEI M SORRY

 **bi disaster** : i just

 **bi disaster** : you barely know me?

 **bi disaster** : i dont know how you can say that

 **lance's demise** : ive known you for longer

_[ message deleted ]_

**lance's demise** : we were a family

_[ message deleted ]_

**lance's demise** : why wont you remember?

_[ message deleted ]_

**lance's demise** : i miss the old you. this you is okay, but... lance from before was closer to me. i can tell youre keeping me at arm's length... i miss MY lance

_[ message deleted ]_

**bi disaster** : pidge? are you okay?

 **lance's demise** : yeah i was just. remembering

 **bi disaster** : oh ?

 **lance's demise** : you wouldn't get it

 **lance's demise** : i wish you did though

 **lance's demise** changed their name to **green paladin**

 **green paladin** changed **emo kid** 's name to **red paladin**

 **green paladin** changed **my aRM** 's name to **black paladin**

 **green paladin** changed **queen** 's name to **princess**

 **green paladin** changed **bi disaster** 's name to **blue paladin**

 **green paladin** changed **best cook** 's name to **yellow paladin**

 **green paladin** changed **gremlin 2.0™** 's name to **rebel**

 **green paladin** : do any of these names _mean_ anything to you ??

 **blue paladin** : i

 **blue paladin** : kind of?

 **blue paladin** : i mean i know blue is just my colour but idk

 **blue paladin** : should i?

 **green paladin** : you know the reincarnation theory right?

 **black paladin** : Pidge, no

 **black paladin** : he has to figure out on his own

 **green paladin** : WHY NOT?

 **green paladin** : YOU ALL KNOW WE WANT TO 

 **green paladin** : i miss my blue paladin okay?

 

 **player 2** >> player 1

 **player 2** : whats wrong? 

 **player 2** : pidgey,, please?

 **player 1** : i want my lance back

 **player 2** : what do you mean?

 **player 1** : look i 

 **player 1** : WE

 **player 1** : we can all remember our past lives

 **player 1** : all but you

 **player 1** : and i

 **player 1** : i miss you

 **player 1** : in our past life, we used to be really close but now

 **player 1** : you hold me so far away

 **player 1** : i just. im sorry. 

 **player** **2** : youll have to tell me about that life then, okay?

 **player** **2** : i sometimes have these strange dreams of flying in a giant blue ?? lion ?? and it speaks to me ? but sometimes shes red??

 **player 1** : YOU DO REMEMBER SOMETHING ???

 

**The Gay**

**princess** : what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY HUGGED DONT WORRY
> 
> also pidge and lance stayed up all night talking about voltron and such


	4. gays? in my lobby???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its kinda short so sorry, but here u go !

**The Gay**

**blue paladin** : good morning

 **yellow paladin** : ,,, its five pm

 **blue paladin** : sounds fake but okay

 **black paladin** : It is not healthy to stay up late and sleep all day.

 **blue paladin** : well what was i gonna do ? leave pidgey there to suffer

 **blue paladin** : and abandon them ??

 **green paladin** : its uh its a she day tbh

 **blue paladin** : AND ABANDON HER ???

 **yellow paladin** : pidge is valid

 **blue paladin** : VALID !!!!!!

 

 **fake matt holt** >> **real matt holt**

 **fake matt holt** : is it ok if i call you katie

 **real matt holt** : ... yeah, actually id like that

 **real matt holt** : JUST U THOUGH OKAY

 

**The Gay**

**blue paladin** : and honestly ?? voltron is wild like who knew I could be a pilot

 **blue paladin** :  VOLTRON IS A GIANT !!! ROBOT !!!! WILD.

 **black paladin** : Do not underplay yourself, Lance. 

 **red paladin** : ,,,

 **blue paladin** : you got somethin to say, mullet?

 **red paladin** : i meaaan he kinda was a real reckless pilot

 **blue paladin** : its called. having fun. you ever heard of it?

 **yellow paladin** : your 'having fun' is eating bath bombs

 **green paladin** : EXPOSED, LANCE

 **rebel** : im not,,, the only one ? 

 **blue paladin** : oh my god matt

 **blue paladin** : u totally get me

 **rebel** : bro,,,

 **blue paladin** : BRO

 **rebel** : BRO !!!

 **red paladin:** cue me, gagging

 **blue paladin** : on this dIck ;))))

 **red paladin** : OK NO. NOT ALLOWED

 **blue paladin** : aww, what happened to our bonding moment?

 **red paladin** : nope nope n o p e

 

 **pure soul** >> **lancelot**

 **pure soul** : what dick

 **lancelot** : OK FIRST OF ALL NO

 **pure soul** : :)

 **pure soul** : you should really consider coming out to the group, anyway

 **pure soul** : i mean keith's out

 **lancelot** : wait what

 **lancelot** : w h a t

 **pure soul** : you didnt know? hes trans

 **lancelot** : W H A T

 

 **cuban** >> **korean**

 **cuban** : wait wait youre trans

 **korean** : yeah? what you got something wrong with that? are you fucking kidding me, lance?

 **cuban** : no no nothing liek that i promise

 **cuban** : fuck

 **cuban** : like

 **korean** : ill throw some fucking hands

 **cuban** : shit no

 **cuban** : dont fucking tell anyone, okay

 **cuban** : i just. i wanted to see if there was anyone else like me

 **korean** : like you?

 **cuban** : trans, you idiot !!!

 **cuban** : hunk is the only one that knows and he wanted me to come out but im not realy

 **korean** : then why did you tell me? you could have just left it at that.

 **cuban** : i just. feel closer to you ?

 **cuban** : FUCK SO I DIDNT MEANT TO SEND THAT

 **korean** : you're closer to me?

 **cuban** : i mean.. idk i feel like i can really trust you

 **cuban** : n,,,no homo

 **cuban** : totally not

 **cuban** : nope

 

 **lancelot** >> **pure** **soul**

 **lancelot** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **pure** **soul** : lance what the heck

 **lancelot** : i think i like him i think i like him

 **pure** **soul** : keith?

 **lancelot** : YES

 **pure** **soul** : oh my 

 **lancelot** : im gay im so gaY

 **pure soul** : stares into camera

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be lighthearted and fun but i kinda fucked it up uhh
> 
> i kinda hate how it is rn haha kill me  
> feedback is most appreciated ,,


End file.
